livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Untitled (Khaaaan)
Story You grab your lunch here--some ramen and onigiri. It's a little before two. 1Go home. 0Go to the park. 4Go to your college. 0Go to the local school. 0Go to the coffee shop. She pauses. "Sure, I don't see why not." You give her your number. "I guess I'll call you, if you don't call me first." 3Grab lunch here 2Grab lunch elsewhere 1Try talking to her more "Ha! You wish." If she wasn't smirking, she would've looked a lot prettier, just now. "No, silly. I'm working, hello? Call me later and we'll catch up, is what I meant. Okay?" 3"Fine. Would you like my number as well?" 0"I'll call you, then." 0"Okay." 1"We'll see." 0"I don't need your number." "No, it's not. Hence my comment." The bell rings; a customer comes in. "As much as I'd love to reminisce the past, I have work to do. Here," she scribbles something on a small paper, "is my number." 1"What should I do with this?" 3"Are you asking me out? Aren't we going too fast?" 2:| 0"Getting desperate, I see." 0"I don't need your number." She raises an eyebrow. "On one hand, you did find me working at a menial job, and you were always on my case. On another hand, I think I'll take anyone who remembers me at this point. So, what is it?" : 0"I just happened to stop by and thought I'd say hello." : 3"Is it so wrong to start talking to someone you recognize?" : 1"Nothing really." : 0"Were you this bitchy the last time we saw each other?" : 0"I came to pick you up, love." She doesn't change her face. "And that's not the way to greet me, not with the relationship we had." : 0"I'm not sure I follow." : 3"Or maybe it is. You know you missed me." : 0"Why won't you let go of what happened in the past, for a change?" : 2"Fine." You jog your memory. Where have you seen her before? Right--you recognize her as one of your old classmates. You wave and start approaching her. She looks shocked, and doesn't look too happy. : 3"That's not the way to recognize a familiar face." : 2"Hi." : 0"Baby, do you like what you see?" : 0"Fancy seeing you here." Can't be cooped inside the room forever. You head out to the convenience store. Behind the counter... you swear you've seen her before. : 2Go talk to her : 0Grab your lunch for check out : 0Get out quickly Nope. You fall asleep on your desk. You wake up groggy on it... it's about noon, as usual. : 0Check email : 3Go to convenience store : 1Go out for lunch : 0Raid the fridge : 2Go for a second round of sleep... in your bed. It looks sketchy as hell, but you do remember signing up for... what was it again? Some kind of automated system... Well, whatever. : 1Go to bed. NOW. : 3Try to do other things. It reads: "Congratulations! You've been chosen, among many candidates, as a beta tester for the new APS-ALPHA system!... You will be testing it for a year... Just send us your address..." : 4Reply : 3Forget it You decide to go and check your email before going to bed. You probably have enough energy to reply to one of the mails... : 3"Reply needed: you've been chosen as a beta tester for APS-ALPHA system..." : 0"Hey." : 1"You've received a reply to your comment" (requires going to Xbook) : 0"Re: re: I think I know you." : 2Fuck checking mail. Go to bed. You try to look for a job online. You fill out a few forms and send out the resumes to some companies... same as before, not that it got you anywhere before. : 0Play vidya game : 2Watch TV : 4Use computer : 2Sleep "N, no problem." She's fidgeting as she retires to her room. In all, you felt that you got nothing done today... : 5Try to look for a job before going to bed : 1Play vidya game before going to bed : 0Watch TV before going to bed : 0Use your computer before going to bed : 0Fuck this. I don't want to deal with anything. Sleep now. You're not very optimistic, but you try. She smiles. "Well, I'm sure you will find something you're looking for. Just let me know if you, um, need something from me, okay?" : 3"Thanks, Nancy." : 0"I will." : 0"Okay." : 1"So, what kind of something?" : 1Motion for a hug "I, it's okay. It's leftovers, after all. From, you know, work... oh." She stops. "Erm, I'm sorry. So how's the job hunting?" Despite she being younger than you, she managed to find a job already. : 0"Not very good." : 3"I'm trying." : 0"None of your business." : 2Stay silent : 2"Maybe you can hook me up somehow?" You come clean, and your cousin faces you. She is still pouting, but... "well, it was in the fridge, so... I guess I should've left a note or something." : 4"I'll make up for it, somehow." : 0"Again, I'm sorry." : 0"Haha, maybe you should." : 1"Are you pouting?" : 2"At least the food was delicious." Mmm, Italian. You're not sure who brought this in, but stuff in the fridge is usually free for the taking. Later, when you are watching TV, you hear someone yelling: "WHO ATE MY LASAGNA?" : 1"I ate it. I was hungry." : 0Keep quiet. : 1"It was delicious." : 4"It was yours? I'm sorry." You check the fridge... well. you'll be damned. Someone brought in leftover from a restaurant. And is that some bread? You could always reheat those frozen dinners. : 4Leftovers! : 0Bread! : 0Frozen dinner! : 3Fuck this, I'm going to starve instead! Lunchtime... although it's 4 in the afternoon now. If you wanted to go out, the lunch special's no more. : 0Go out somewhere : 1Order delivery : 2Check fridge/pantry You're done. Wasted enough time with #chan... for now. You grow hungry. : 0Email : 0Chat : 3Lunchtime : 0Vidya gaem Wideface is wiiiiiiiiide. (x'_______________________________') One of the older threads. Cuteness overload. : 0Keep browsing : 1Keep refreshing : 3I'm done /c/. If /a/ flowed like molasses, /c/ flows like soft serve ice cream. Some threads are last updated 10 minutes ago... and are on the front page. : 2Swimsuit thread : 2Loli thread : 3Wideface thread : 0Android thread : 0I'm done. Again, nothing better to do. You decide to try another board. : 1/b/ : 0/n/ : 1/o/ : 2/v/ : 3/c/ Fuck it, there's nothing to see. What else do you want to do? : 3Try another board : 0Email : 0Chat : 1Vidya gaem : 2Get off the computer It's around noon, and on a weekday too, so the board's slow. You see a few threads that catch your eye. : 0Pick your waifu. : 2Fetish thread, with 120 replies : 0TANG. And ensuing rage. : 0Some sort of troll thread, about a robot : 3Fuck it, I'm done for the time being. #chan. You have wasted countless hours on this website, and it has gotten worse since graduation. Friendly pastel colors greet your eyes, as well as some of the more popular threads. Go to... : 2/a/ : 1/b/ : 0/v/ : 1/c/ : 0/n/ You turn on your computer. After a bunch of flickering screens, you log in and get on the Internet. What do you want to do? : 3a certain timewasting board : 0email : 0chat : 0vidya gaem You do not care for your mother, and especially not when you've just been woken up by her phone call. You hang up as soon as she finishes her sentence. The clock on your phone says... 11:50 AM. : 0Get up, take a shower, time to get this day started : 3Get up, get on the Internet : 0Sleep in more : 0While in bed, call your friend, on a whim : 0Grab the remote by the bedside and turn the TV on "Well, just wanted to see how you were doing. Be good to your uncle, now." : 1"Love you too, mom." : 1"I'll try." : 0"Don't worry, I'm leaving this place as soon as I can." : 0"I don't want to hear that from you." : 4Hang up "And that's why you can't get a job, Anon. You can't stay under your family's umbrella forever. Sometimes you have to lead your own life. Understand?" : 2"It's partly your fault that I am like this, mom." : 3"I know." : 0"You don't understand the things I'm going through." : 1"If you really want to talk about this, call me later." : 1"How about we talk face-to-face about this?" "Hello, Anon." The voice from the phone is definitely mom. "You don't sound very energetic. Don't tell me you've been asleep until now." : 0"It's none of your business." : 1"Isn't this morning?" : 6"It's not like I have anything to do that requires me to get up early." : 5Hang up So, what'll you say when you pick up? : 1"Good morning, mom." : 2"Hello?" : 0"I told you not to call me in the morning." : 1"What." You hear your cell phone noise from the bedside. You're only half-awake, but you pick up the phone. It says "Mom." : 4Pick up : 3Ignore